Kalluto Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Kalluto Zoldyck.gif|Kalluto Zoldyck head shot Kalluto Zoldyck 2011 Design.jpg|Kalluto's 2011 design Kalluto chimera ant arc design.jpg|Kalluto's Chimera Ant arc design Kalluto 1999 Design.gif|Kalluto's 1999 design Kalluto_1999_design.png|Kalluto reveals himself to be Hisoka's replacement 2011 kalluto 2.png|A close up on Kalluto Killua's bro.png|Kalluto as Hisoka's replacement |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Young Kalluto with his mother and older brothers Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Kalluto with Milluki and Alluka in past 23 - Kalluto first appearance.png|Kalluto appears with his mother kalluto zoldyck.jpg|Kalluto with his mother Hunter_X_Hunter_-_72_-4.jpg|Kalluto talks with Hisoka Kalluto watches.jpg|Kalluto watches behind the bushes 24 - Kikyo and Killua.png|Kalluto watches as his mother is about to grab Killua 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Kalluto and his older brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Kalluto in Yorknew City arc.jpg|Kalluto's appearance in Yorknew City arc Illumi and ten donss.png|Kalluto with his brother Illumi after assassinating the Ten Dons Kalluto_GI.png|Close-up on Kalluto during Greed Island The_Phantom_Troupe_arrive_at_Meteor_City.png|The Phantom troupe arrive at Meteor City Paper_Dolls.png|Kalluto's Paper Dolls Paper_Fan.png|Paper Fan Paper_Manipulation.png|Paper Manipulation Dancing_Serpent's_Bite.png|Kalluto's Dancing Serpent's Bite 97 - Kalluto.png|Kalluto looks down to his opponent Kalluto 021412070705.png 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Kalluto gets irritated 97 - Kalluto offers help.png|Kalluto offers to help Feitan 97 - Phinks and Kalluto.png|Phinks and Kalluto run away from Feitan's attack Kalluto prepares to kill the ants.png|Kalluto preparing to kill the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants 96 - Kalluto smiles at his opponent.png|Kalluto's sadistic smile Kalluto gets amazed.jpg|Kalluto looking amazed 97 - Shizuku wearing Phinks's clothes.png|Kalluto during the aftermath in Meteor City Kalluto Meandering Dance.gif|Kalluto's Meandering Dance kalluto in yorknew city.jpg|Kalluto in Yorknew City |-|1999 Anime= Kalluto.gif|Kalluto's full appearance kalluto.png|Kalluto's initial appearance Kalluto3.jpg|Kalluto smiles after the assassination of the Ten Dons Kalluto 2.png|Kalluto acts as a decoy for Illumi kalluto-1.jpg tumblr_nxm2w64EIa1tes8zmo1_500.gif|Kalluto 3209089_640px.jpg|A close appearance on Kalluto's face |-|Manga= 11 07 Kalluto.jpg|Kalluto during the assassination of the Ten Dons tumblr_o80x1nvxBg1ud659ao1_500.png|Kalluto lures out the Spiders Phantom troupe in meteor city.png|Kalluto with other Spiders arrive at Meteor City Kalluto paper dolls.png|Kalluto's Surveillance Paper Dolls Kalluto Confetti.PNG|Kalluto manipulates confetti as weapon Cutting.jpg|Kalluto's Paper Fan Blade Kalluto confetti serpent.png|Dancing Serpent's Bite m.gif|Kalluto points out the weak point Zoldyck five.png|Young Kalluto with his mother and older siblings Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Kalluto's relationships in the family |-|Chapter Covers= 225 10 Part 3.png|Kalluto and the others enter Zazan's hideout 226_10_Part_4.png|Kalluto demonstrates his ability 10 part 6.jpg |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom troup opening 4.png|Kalluto in the fourth opening |-|Merchandise= KallutoMBH.jpg |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Kalluto_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Kalluto's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Kalluto 5.jpg Kalluto 6.jpg Kalluto 7.jpg Kalluto 8.jpg Kalluto Card 21 R.jpg Kalluto Card 22 R+.jpg kalluto card 01.png 12011538_248_.png Kalluto 3.jpg Kalluto 4.jpg Kalluto card 10.jpg Kalluto card 13.jpg 00000981.jpg Kalluto card 15 SR+.jpg Kalluto card 16.jpg Kalluto_Card_121.png Kalluto card 11.jpg Kalluto Christmas card 1.jpg Kalluto Christmas card 2.jpg Kalluto card 04.png Kalluto.jpg Kalluto.2.jpg Karuto card 11.jpg Karuto card 12.jpg Kalluto_Card_12_-_Kira.png 00000930 (3).jpg Kalluto card 20 SSR.jpg Kalluto Card 23 SSR+.jpg 00000930 (2).jpg HxH Card 4 (3).jpg Kalluto HxH Card-.png HxH BC Cards-8 (2).png HxH BC Cards-8 (1).png kalluto card 02.png kalluto card 03.png Kalluto Hallween Ver - Kira.png Kalluto Card 120.jpg Kalluto Card 120+.png Kalluto Card 120 Kira.png Kalluto_LR_Card.png Kalluto LR+ Card.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR+ Card .png Kalluto_LR_Card_(2).png Kalluto LR+ Card (2).png Kalluto_LR_Card_2_(Kira).png 12011538_85_.png 12011538(53).png 12011538(417).png 12011538_215_converted.png Kalluto Chibi (4).png Chibi_ (2).png Kalluto Chibi (2).png Kalluto Chibi (3).png Kalluto Chibi (5).png Kalluto Halloween Ver Chibi.png Phinks and Kalluto chibi 01.png Kalluto LR Chibi.png Category:Image Gallery